


After Practice

by Phi_JiJi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Outing, late night, lgbtq+, only teen and up bc language, practice, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Yunho and Mingi stayed to practice a bit longer, what they didn't expect was the kind of conversation they were having





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mae_stay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae_stay/gifts).



> I written this for one of my dearest friends Mae, bc she deserves to be happy (and I'm not creative in any other way tbh lmao)  
> I hope y'all like it.

It was already way past their normal training time but Yunho and Mingi were still in the practice room going through their choreography again and again.  
They were panting when the song ended once again.  
"I think I'll time out for the next round" Yunho announced, letting his body slide down at the wall until he sat on the ground.  
He was really exhausted but he'd stay with the younger until he's finished regardless.  
"Okay" Mingi said, going over to the stereo to pick out the next song.  
For a moment, Yunho closed his eyes, only to open them again to follow Mingi's ever so detailed movements through the mirror.  
Of course Mingi noticed it, but he tried to tell himself that he was only inspecting his dance to tell him what to do better next time.  
But there was something in his gaze that he just couldn't exactly explain.  
It almost felt like forever until the song was finished and Mingi turned around to look at the older, who smiled at him.  
"Your dancing is perfect yet you seem to get better every time" Yunho smiled and got up.  
Mingi couldn't help but to smile at the compliment the older gave him.  
"Thank you" he mumbled with a rosy tint on his face.  
Yunho threw a towel at him which he gladly accepted and wiped all of his sweat off before throwing it to the ground again.  
"I think it's enough for today" Mingi then said, taking a bottle of water and drinking most of it in one go.  
"Should we already go back to the other or do you just want to stay here for a while?", Yunho asked the other.  
"I - uhm... Maybe we can stay here for a bit?", Mingi asked shyly and Yunho agreed with a nod, smiling. 

They sat down together and talked a bit, mainly about dancing, but also about any other subject that came into their minds.  
Eventually they also began to talk about LGBTQ+, even though none of them had intended on talking about it. Maybe it was because they were talking about Holland before?  
Yunho said, that he grew up in a quite accepting family and that some of his old school friends were also in the community.  
"Also?", Mingi asked, slightly confused by the choice of words.  
"Uhm, well, it's..." he started, but lost his words.  
Mingi looked at him with big eyes. "Hyung you can tell me anything. I won't judge you and I won't tell the others if you don't want to" he promised.  
Yunho smiled at him. "Okay, but I trust you with all my heart right now, understood?", he asked, still feeling the weight on his chest.  
Mingi nodded and leaned forward a bit more to show the other that he really was listening.  
"I... I uhm... Imightbegay?", he blurted out and he quickly looked in any direction but Mingi's.  
What he didn't expect was the hug he got from his friend. Even though he was shocked about it and it took him a few seconds to realize what happened he also hugged Mingi back.  
When they let go of each other again there was something sparkling in Mingi's eyes. Yunho couldn't tell what it was but it was definitely beautiful.  
"I thought I was the only undercover gay in our group" Mingi said laughing.  
"Do you really think we're the only two? Have you ever looked at the other?", Yunho asked amused.  
"Well yeah, but they were being so gay on camera that I sometimes wasn't sure what was even going on with any of them" Mingi admitted with a shy smile.  
They joked around a bit more, talking about all the things that were going on in their group as well as in their private life.  
At some point, Mingi was resting his head on Yunho's shoulder with his eyes closed.  
"You're my favorite Hyung" the younger muttered.  
"You're also my favorite" Yunho said, a small smile on his lips.  
"I mean it in a gay way though" Mingi said under his breath, somehow regretting it within the next second. Why did he have to say it out loud?  
"Yeah, me too" Yunho said, making Mingi's head snap into the air.  
"Wait, really?", he asked, definitely unsure.  
"Of course you big dummy" Yunho laughed, which also made a smile appear on Mingi's face.  
"So uhm,, can I ki-" the latter started, but couldn't end his sentence as Yunho already pulled him close, connecting their lips.  
It was only for what felt like a split second before they backed off again and looked at each other.  
"Again, please" Mingi said under his breath, wrapping his arms around Yunho's neck.  
Yunho of course, gave him what he wanted and leaned into the next kiss. It was still as innocent but it was way longer than the one before.  
They slowly and rhythmically moved their lips against each other and Yunho pulled the other onto his lap by his waist, letting his hand rest there afterwards.  
There was some kind of heat rising up in both of them, which seemed to almost explode when Yunho turned his head ever so slightly to deepen the kiss, clouding all of their rational thoughts.  
They had to end their kiss due to the lack of air, but instead of getting back to breathing properly Yunho started to kiss along Mingi's jawline, down to his neck and his exposed collarbones.  
He knew that they'd be fucked if he would leave any marks so he pulled himself together and tried to be satisfied by only kissing the perfect skin.  
"Yunho-hyung... " Mingi said breathy, clenching his fingers in the other's hair.  
Yunhee hummed against Mingi's shoulder, showing that he was listening.  
"Let me kiss you, please" he whined as Yunho tightened the grip on his waist.  
Yunho lifted his head again and did as asked, kissing him deeply, holding him as close as possible.

"Maybe we should go back, I can get Jongho out of the room tonight" Mingi then suggested.  
"Anything that you want" Yunho whispered against the younger's lips.


End file.
